Slovenia Republic
Slovenia is a fanmade character made by SpiritShade or otherwise known as Spirit for the anime and webcomic Hetalia: Axis powers. (Axis Powers ヘタリア Akushisu Pawāzu Hetaria) Her human name is Anica Bikar (aa-na-ka) (ba-car). Appearance Slovenia has Shoulder-length Ash-brown hair and Light Blue eyes. She can be usually seen wearing a white shirt with a Long, Black skirt that stops at her ankles with White socks and Black flats. She wraps a golden scarf around her waist commonly with this outfit. Her Military uniform resembles close to America's, a camo color so dark that it is almost black. Though when dressing casually she wears a Red flannel shirt with Black pants and the same Black flats. She has Pale-ish skin like her brother Russia and a Large-ish nose, not as big as Russia's but not as small as Belarus's either. She is 140 cm, shorter then all of her siblings fore being the youngest. Personality Slovenia is a huge perfectionist, and likes wearing things that match, her home is always clean, it is rare to see it ever dirty. Though she is also a workaholic, sometimes working herself to much forgetting to relax now and again sometimes. She is very responsible and economically conscious and she has a lack of self-criticism. Her car is one of her most important items that she owns in her opinion, she keeps it perfectly clean and will never let anything happen to it. Though she loves her car, she tends to be a dangerous driver. She gets jealous over her neighbor countries all the time for them having something she doesn't. She can be seen as an alcoholic by some for her love of drinking wine and beer. She adores Poetry and other cultures and strives for the learning opportunities, reading is one of her most common and famous pass times so it is rare to see her without something to read to kill time. She is not comfortable with hugs until she has warmed up to the person very well, she enjoys her personal space. Slovenia can also get irritated very easily, so words should be chosen carefully when around her. She greets others by saying 'zdravo' (hello). Weaponry During wars, Slovenia commonly uses weapons fro her neighboring countries (Belgium, Italy and Hungary) Some examples of this are FN F2000 assult rifle (Belgium), Beretta M 92 (Italy), PGM Ultima Ratio Commando (Sniper Rifle(France)). Her artillery usually consist of Russian tanks and others. Allies North Italy Italy and Slovenia started their diplomatic relation since 1992. They are really good friends and Allies. In WW2 she was part of the Axis but Germany's boss planned for her country to be germanized, well the German part of it that is. She sees Italy as as great friend and they spend time with each other often. In the past they had a slight wobbly relationship but they settled it out in 2001. Now they have a rather stable relationship. Hungary Hungary and Slovenia have an amazing relationship, there have been no falling outs. Slovenia comes over to Hungary's house often to spend time with her and Austria. They are the best of friends. Austria Slovenia and Austria have a quite good relationship they get along well but disagreements in the past have come up just not enough to destroy their relationship. She sees him as a good friend. Croatia Slovenia sees Croatia as a brother-like figure, they have a friendly relationship but burdened with quite a few disputes. Mostly the disputes consist of the borders of Slovenia. They have many disputes but she doesn't want their relationship to be broken, she supported Croatia when he joined the European union but the disputes continue. Nyo!Hetalia Slovenia's Male counterpart has short ash-brown hair and light blue eyes just like her. He is the same height as well but wears slight different clothing. He is mostly seen with a white shirt underneath a brownish vest. He wears cropped black pants tucked into Blackish brown boots. He is slightly sterner then his female counterpart but not that much. He doesn't enjoy others invading his personal space and isn't big on hugs. He is quiet most of the time but other then that he and his female counterpart don't have that many differences. His human name is Anton Bikar. Neko!Hetalia Slovenia's neko version has Ash-brown fur and her eyes are a light blue. A golden bow is seen wrapped around the base of her tail to signify who she is. She says 'mew' and greets others by saying 'zdravo' in a cute voice. Her name is Nekovenia. 2p!Hetalia Slovenia's 2p is yet to be known...